1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for a display panel and a display module equipped with the structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for a display panel which can efficiently discharge heat generated during the operation of the display panel, and which can prevent malfunction of a driving circuit due to electromagnetic waves generated during the operation of the display panel, and a display module equipped with the structure.
2. Related Art
A display module used in a plasma display device comprises a display panel, a plurality of driving circuit boards including circuits for driving the display panel, and a chassis which supports the driving circuit boards.
The display panel is formed by coupling a front board and a rear board, and is electrically connected to the driving circuit boards by connection cables.
Since the front side of the chassis is supported by the display panel and the rear side of the chassis is supported by the driving circuit boards, a reinforcement member is additionally mounted to the chassis to supplement the strength of the chassis. A chassis base acts as a ground for a circuit connected to the display panel and the driving circuit boards, and cools the display panel by discharging heat generated during the operation of the display panel. The chassis base also supports the display panel and the driving circuit boards.
The display panel and the chassis base maybe adhered to each other by a double-sided adhesive element. A heat dissipating sheet may be disposed between the display panel and the chassis base to dissipate the heat generated during the operation of the display panel.
A heat dissipating sheet is disposed between the display panel and the chassis base so that the heat generated during the operation of the display panel is smoothly transmitted and dissipated through the heat dissipating sheet. However, an air layer is formed between the heat dissipating sheet and the chassis base, and thus, only a portion of the heat dissipating sheet contacts the chassis base. The air layer interferes with the dissipation of the heat generated during the operation of the display panel through the chassis base, and thus, there is a need for a heat dissipation structure to effectively cool the display panel.